<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heartbreaker (devil in disguise) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224461">heartbreaker (devil in disguise)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, Lots of kissing even tho I suck at describing hehe, M/M, Making Out, One-Sided Relationship, i feel bad for jisung, kissing under the influence, pobrecito :(((, this is so messy im so sorry, this took like 4 months, unrequited love???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung knows this is wrong, the slide of lips against his, the bitter aftertaste of alcohol on his tongue. But kissing Renjun has always felt right, even if Renjun comes to him, lips puffy and eyes glossy, and so obviously intoxicated. This only occurs when he’s not sober, only when he’s under the influence, and Jisung knows better than to let drunk Renjun connect their lips and kiss him.</p><p>Or in other words, maybe Jisung likes to push his luck, likes to indulge in guilty pleasures a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heartbreaker (devil in disguise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahh omgg took four months hope y'all like haha<br/>also rensung angst cause i can't write fluff for shit<br/>THX FOR 21 KUDOS<br/>if u can, comments are highly appreciated bc they rlly make my day and yea i love reading them and idk i reply to them!! q(≧▽≦q)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jisung knows this is wrong, the slide of lips against his, the bitter aftertaste of alcohol on his tongue. But kissing Renjun has always felt right, even if Renjun comes to him, lips puffy and eyes glossy, and so obviously intoxicated. This only occurs when he’s not sober, only when he’s under the influence, and Jisung knows better than to let drunk Renjun connect their lips and kiss him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Though the truth is that Jisung doesn’t quite understand the difference between wrong and right, and he lets this happen over and over because he knows once Renjun sobers up, he won’t do the same. Sober Renjun will do everything except kiss him, but Jisung has come to terms with that a long time ago.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They’re two weeks into the second semester, and of course, some seniors had to throw a party, so like anyone in their right mind who doesn’t give a shit about their work, Jisung decides to go to the party. Renjun attends as well, and while Jisung doesn’t flat out walk up to him and start up conversation, he sits on a couch and stays on his phone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He isn’t one to strike up conversation with many, but he exchanges “Hi’s” and “”Hey’s” to people he’s somewhat familiar with. He even sees Jaemin, who is either drunk or just having an awfully good time, who asks him to join a game of beer pong, but he declines. Jisung’s always the sober one when kissing, and he’d rather keep it that way, because he’s afraid of what drunk him might say, or even worse, might do.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It isn’t long when Renjun comes around, more than slightly tipsy, sporting a flush that spreads around his cheeks. Jisung has to pretend as if he wasn’t blatantly staring at the elder, but the blush that tints his own skin is a dead giveaway. There’s a hand lifting up his chin until he meets the eyes of its rightful owner.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Jisungie, do you know how long I was searching for <em> you?” </em>He asks, studying Jisung’s face, eyes scanning over the deepened color blooming on his cheeks, before his lips curl into a crooked smirk that Jisung is no stranger to.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Jisungie is so cute.” His gaze is fixated on Jisung’s eyes, startled but shy, before he shifts his attention onto Jisung’s mouth. “Can I kiss you?” is what he, without fail, asks, every time before he kisses Jisung. Sometimes, there would be a few instances, where he hadn’t done so, which left Jisung puzzled. And when he didn’t say a word, he’d apologized right after and Jisung would wave it off, because all he wanted was to feel Renjun’s body close to his, wanted to feel Renjun’s lips on his, wanted Renjun to kiss him like they were the only ones in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun’s slurring a bit, but it’s common for his speech to be when he’s had a few drinks, “How long have you been here?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Renjun must have forgotten that he’s still cradling Jisung’s chin, because it’s like he just expects Jisung to give him a smooth, calm and collected answer. Jisung lowers his gaze to his lap, “I’ve been here for about an hour or so, I think.” He replies, voice hesitant, teeth sinking into his lip.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why didn’t you come find me?” Renjun’s hand has let go, and Jisung lets out the breath he had no idea he was holding in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I just, didn’t want to interrupt you.” He makes the mistake of staring up at the elder, rosy cheeks, blown wide eyes looking upon him. His heart picks up its beats.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Renjun just sighs, “Oh, <em> Jisungie. </em> You could <em> never </em> interrupt me. Where in the world would you ever get that impression?” Jisung wonders to himself why and how it’s even legal for Renjun to say those things and get away with it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, I just thought that, you would be the one to come find me…” He trails off, regretting what he just said, because it sounds as if Renjun should be the one looking for him, when it’s clear that his heart got the best of him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well you’re absolutely right, and who am I to deny such a truth as that?” Renjun’s voice rises a tad, and Jisung cowers because he didn’t expect Renjun to be so straightforward, so <em> blunt. </em> He feels the heat of warmness shoot from head to toe, the buzz in the crash of blood to his ears. Drunk Renjun has been known to be very truthful, but Jisung knows it was all wishful thinking that Renjun would say something that has been a constant thought in his mind. Jisung knows that Renjun is saying this merely because he’s drunk, though the voice in his head telling him that it’s a false statement is catching his attention. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Renjun, is honest with him. At least that’s what he thinks. He’s aware of the fact he overanalyzes his words, nitpicks his body language, the way he acts around Jisung and everyone else, but Jisung can’t be too sure. He can’t depend so much on what the meaning of the words that come out of Renjun’s mouth holds.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jisung, on the other hand, is not extremely honest with him. He overthinks the words he wants to say, and he can’t certainly tell Renjun the exact truth because then Renjun will see that Jisung is unsure about everything, a person who can’t make up their mind, self doubting whenever something seems out of the ordinary. Jisung knows that he’s blowing this out of proportion, and he knows that Renjun’s words can’t and shouldn’t mean this much to him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Renjun is standing in front of him, flush high and prominent, giggling, and Jisung calms down a bit. Renjun makes him feel at ease, makes him feel like there’s no care in the world. And that’s partly why he harbors feelings for him, because being with him makes him feel like he’s the only one that is in Renjun’s bubble.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The part of him that does all this wishful thinking thinks that <em> just maybe </em>, it wasn’t just the concept of him being with Renjun that made him feel as if he was the only one in his bubble, but that it was Renjun who allowed Jisung to be the only one in his bubble.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He’s caught off guard and red handed simultaneously when Renjun exclaims, pout ready and dangerous, “<em> Jisungie, </em>don’t just sit there and stare, come on and follow me!” And Jisung is not one to become shy out of one harmless comment, but he blushes to the tips of his ears and follows Renjun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They end up in the kitchen, Renjun drinking a cup that contains some spiked punch, prior to which he had offered a cup to Jisung, who instead opted for some soda. And if Jisung was oblivious to the want that he feels in the pit of his stomach before, he for sure isn’t now. Jisung wants to kiss Renjun, plain and simple. He isn’t as impatient as right now whenever Renjun comes over and flusters him to no end, but Jisung wants to make this moment last while it can.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Hyung.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Jisung?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung doesn’t speak a word, only juts his lower lip out, silently beckoning him over. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What happened, baby?” The utter of the pet name makes his lip quiver slightly, Renjun heeding that and using it to his advantage. Renjun fakes a frown, faux concern laced into his expression, “What’s the matter, baby?” But Jisung will not crack, will not let Renjun tease him because he couldn’t stop himself from being very much affected by the choices of his words.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I just wanted your attention, <em> hyung </em>.” This confession of his sounds for a more intimate setting than being in the kitchen of someone’s house. This makes Renjun look up at him, really take in the sight of him, see the coy boy in front of him, and he gets it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He stands on his tiptoes as he whispers, “You’re not very slick, Jisung.” in the boy’s ear, eyes tracing over the color rush onto his skin, the way his eyes expand like he didn’t just say what he said. Jisung can utter some bold things but, deep down, he’s not very bold as it seems, and this facade always comes to a dead end whenever it’s one of Renjun’s remarks that comes ahead. There’s the buzz once again, as Renjun gazes at him, mouth pink and pulled into a grin, glinting eyes, alcohol flushed skin. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the expected when Renjun vocalizes that, “He likes seeing Jisung flustered by his comments,” though Jisung can’t stop his face from reddening when he says so, and it’s like no matter the circumstances, Jisung burns up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jisung finds that burning a hole into his cup is much more interesting than having to look at Renjun another time, the hairs of his nape standing up with how anxious he’s feeling. This is sort of a routine they have, one where Renjun will prod at Jisung, who crumbles quickly, who flushes into his shoes, and who lets Renjun lean in and kiss with no consequences. Jisung knows that by the end of the night, Renjun will have broken down his walls and Jisung will be susceptible, so so weak for the touch of lips, for the way Renjun’s eyes dilate and twinkle when he looks at Jisung. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jisungie, why are you shy all of a sudden?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And Jisung doesn’t know how to answer that question, because frankly he’s puzzled by why he is too. Just the thought of Renjun teasing him has his ears ringing, and he knows that Renjun knows the answer but he’d rather have Jisung sputter a scrambled response because he thinks it’s fun. Renjun does these aforementioned things just for the hell of it, and Jisung doesn’t know whether it’s a blessing or a curse in disguise. He shrugs bashfully, pulling his fingers to tug at his pounding ears, avoiding Renjun’s scorching gaze, avoiding letting his eyes fall onto Renjun’s lips, the way Renjun’s saying something though he can barely hear anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't be as dumbfounded as he is at the moment, when Renjun puts his cup down on the counter, shouldn’t hear the breath in his throat hitch, shouldn’t gulp as loud as he does, shouldn’t anticipate Renjun closing the gap between the two. He should remember that Renjun kisses solely because of the matter of his drunkenness, his judgement impaired by the alcohol, and Jisung is positive Renjun wouldn’t want him in any other way other than this. Painstakingly, Jisung positions his body in a way that Renjun doesn’t and can’t pull him down with that damn smirk painted onto his features, but Renjun always finds a loop through, because he inevitably beats Jisung at his own game.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s unfair that Renjun can do all this, when he doesn’t mean any of it, and it’s Jisung who is left with the consequences of falling for him. It’s unfair that Renjun can hold his heart in his palm, precarious, and Jisung is the one who has to look out and make sure he’s not going to get his heart broken. Renjun is reckless, who doesn’t have a care in the world, who says sweet things, who leads Jisung on with his actions, who Jisung is helplessly in love with. And maybe Jisung is reckless too, for he is the one who kisses him back, who awaits his arrival, who allows Renjun to do this. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Taken away from his thinking, Renjun slithers an arm around his waist, pulls him near, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Jisung’s breath stutters, along with his heart, when Renjun tugs him down, with that smirk of his, like he knows that Jisung has been waiting for this moment. Jisung fears meeting his eyes in worries that Renjun will be able to see everything, but Renjun can most likely tell from his ruddy colore lip pulled between his teeth, from the breaths he has yet to take. </p><p> </p><p>The elder chuckles, but there’s no harm in it. Jisung squeezes his eyes shut, frustrated because Renjun has him by a string and is playing with him. Renjun is very self aware of what he does, and it messes with Jisung because he continues this, waiting for what he thinks is the only moment where Renjun reciprocates his feelings. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>An aroma of something sweet clouds his nostrils, the warmth of the other stepping into his space, the phantom feel of lips near his, a hand on his shoulder. He eases himself in the close proximity of Renjun, lets him see him in his most vulnerable state, where he could easily take advantage, can break Jisung’s heart into tiny pieces with one statement in a split second. Jisung hopes for the opposite. More like wishes, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun does what Jisung has been wanting for the entire night, closes the gap, stops running from him and gives in. But it seems like Jisung is the one who stops trying to run and gives into his trap. His lips are soft, chapped to the slightest, remnants of punch left behind, and Jisung is done for. Renjun has him, has the entirety of his heart, right where he wants him. He can write a poem on how the way Renjun's mouth fits on his feels like home. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun is certainly not home, but in this time and place, Jisung can drown himself in the sweet and sour contrast of Renjun and pretend for just a second that he is. It’s better to pretend when Renjun’s kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. And Jisung may not be the actual intoxicated one, but he’s drunk on Renjun. He’s disconnected from reality, loses himself in the elder, wraps his arms around his neck, presses further into Renjun’s hold. Heat bleeds into his skin, burning traces of Renjun on his tongue, tingles rushing down his spine. He fits perfectly into him. This feels so right, even if Renjun is kissing for all the wrong reasons.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He despises Renjun when he pulls away, leaving him hanging, chasing after him. Renjun only looks up at him, and Jisung is ridden of any recollection of being annoyed. Renjun’s eyes turn into crescents, smile at their own accord because maybe they just like seeing Jisung forget what he was even mad about. Renjun presses his mouth to his once more, and it’s like he’s never left in the first place. He’s gentle with his kisses, albeit sloppy and he tastes like spiked punch and the few beers he drank. He nibbles at Jisung’s bottom lip, causing the younger to cough awkwardly, to flush beet red in his arms. He’s incapable of controlling his desire of fitting their mouths together and staying in that position for however long when Jisung becomes a mess of his creation. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You wanna go somewhere else so we can continue making out?” He quips, noting the way Jisung gulps around nothing and his flushed skin is a new feverish tone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, that’d be fine.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Renjun leads the way, their new destination being in a random hallway, fairly empty because the house is huge as fuck and probably has a plethora of hallways as is. They’re just in the center of the hallway, but Renjun’s halfway there, waiting for Jisung to meet him in the middle. His skin tinges a rogue hue, seeing as how intimate this may look coming from an outsider’s perspective, but with this friends with benefits situation they have going on, it certainly isn’t.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The elder grins into the kiss, outline of his upturned lips placed firm on his, and Jisung by now has thrown all second thoughts out the window. Still, he doesn’t want to risk them being interrupted, yearning for Renjun’s undivided attention while the night is young as ever. He steps out of their little space, eyes unfocused, still able to make out Renjun’s disappointment, and he doesn’t enjoy it. He wouldn’t wish for Renjun to stare at him with a look that mirrors his current one. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hyung, do you think we can go somewhere a little more private?” He silently prays that Renjun says yes because he doesn’t want this moment to end. Whenever he’s with Renjun, time never seems to work in his favor.</p><p> </p><p>“So you want me all to yourself, Jisungie?” He teases, the words falling easily off his tongue but hitting Jisung with a sharp jab. Though Jisung never fails to bite more off than he can chew, he’s lucky enough that Renjun laughs it off and interlocks their hands together. Renjun’s truly the devil in disguise. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Where do you deem as ‘a little more private’, baby?” He longs for the day that Renjun doesn’t throw that word around like it was something that didn’t have Jisung’s heart pound so clear in his ears. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He takes a go at trying to conceal his flush with a cough, “Maybe there’s an empty room somewhere, hyung.” </p><p>He adds a bit of pout to the mix knowing well that Renjun won’t be able to resist. A pouting Jisung is a cute Jisung, plain and simple. It works. Renjun pinches his cheek and pulls him along to their new spot.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They walk through the hallway, looking for an unoccupied bedroom, many being locked and such. Finally, they come across one, Renjun giving entirely no fucks and cornering him in the doorway, nipping at his lip, soothing the smart of it with a smooth sweep across the layer of skin. Jisung hurriedly steps in the room and pulls Renjun along, the elder snorting at his action, already leaning in for another. He doesn’t have much time before the door closes, Renjun quick to move him against it, cradling his face sweetly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s something different in his stare, though Jisung can’t differentiate it, this moment enigmatic. He won’t stop, eyes flicking over him, and Jisung has this sickly sweet feeling in the pit of his stomach. He presses forward, a soft kiss shared between them, pulls back, looks at the dumbfounded Jisung. This time, Jisung is too impatient to wait, swoops in. He knows he probably looks desperate and stupid but he doesn’t care enough because once Renjun responds with more enthusiasm, he’s long gone and can’t come up with an explanation for whatever just happened right there. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of their lips moving again fill the room, and Jisung knows he’ll always be at loss when Renjun comes to him, looking like everything he’s wanted. He wants him for one more second, even if the day bleeds into the night and Renjun pretends like he doesn’t kiss the living daylights out of Jisung, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Renjun kisses at his jawbone and he unravels. Presses more into the heated skin and Jisung feels he'll turn into goo.</p><p> </p><p>To dance with the devil is a risky thing to do, but Renjun never seems to fail at sweeping Jisung off his feet and making him feel like this is completely normal. Renjun’s the devil in disguise, pretty pink mouth pulled in smirks and eyes that hypnotize Jisung in a trance. Alcohol swollen lips and half-lidded eyes is enough for Jisung to bare his heart and let Renjun consume him until he’s a pile of nothing, coming back for more, draining him bit by bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plz bear im babie hehe i cant write that well i hope yall enjoyed<br/>hehe i went anon bc i was embarrassed<br/><a href="https://t.co/WFNRF6PKvR">getinformed carrd, plz read :))</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>